Amy Winfrey
Amy Winfrey is an American animator, screenwriter, songwriter, and voice actress. She is best known for creating the web series Making Fiends, that was later picked up by Nickelodeon in 2006. Biography Career Winfrey studied animation at UCLA and made a 3D film called The Bad Plant, which won her a silver medal at the Student Academy Awards in 2000. At UCLA, Winfrey worked as an animator on South Park during the first season. She took a break from the school to work full time on the ''South Park'' theatrical film. In a UCLA class, Winfrey made a website dedicated to traffic cones. Because of many visitors on the traffic cone website, Winfrey decided to create a series of short web cartoons, and the result was Muffin Films. When the 12 shorts were finished, Winfrey created another series, Big Bunny. In 2003, Winfrey created Making Fiends. Nickelodeon contacted Winfrey in 2004 about possibly bringing Making Fiends to TV. The TV series premiered on October 4, 2008. Personal life Winfrey currently resides Los Angeles, California with her husband, Peter Merryman and some "real life fiends", including a pet flounder. Filmography ''South Park'' Winfrey worked as an animator on the Comedy Central series South Park in 1997. She also worked on the feature films like, South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus versus Frosty, & Jesus versus Santa. ''Muffin Films'' Winfrey created Muffin Films as a thesis project in 2000. There are twelve cartoons, one for each muffin in a dozen. The series ended in 2003. The series explores different styles of Flash animation in twelve different shorts, using muffins as the subject of the stories, which includes muffins that want to be eaten and those that don't, results of having an excess of muffins or none at all, muffins from outer space, muffins that haunt their devourers, and muffins expressing their angst. Currently, to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Muffin Films, Amy Winfrey is making 6 more cartoons for the series! Episode list ''Big Bunny'' Big Bunny is a Flash cartoon series created by Winfrey while she was a graduate student at UCLA. Winfrey voices all of the characters, except for the bunny who is voiced by Peter Merryman. Big Bunny is a giant, pink, serious bunny with sharp teeth and a loud, deep, booming voice. He is very loquacious and speaks with humorously broken up speech. He likes to seduce children with weird and humorously disturbing stories with anticlimactic endings. Big Bunny wants to eat every living thing in sight, including the children. He doesn't state this outright, but constantly makes insinuations to his gluttonous intentions with emphasized adjectives like "delicious," "yummy," "tender," and "scrumptious" strewn throughout his sentences. Episode list ''Making Fiends'' Winfrey created Making Fiends in 2003 as a web cartoon. The series lasted for 21 episodes between 2003 and 2005. Winfrey voiced several characters, including Charlotte. Nickelodeon contacted Winfrey in early 2004 about bringing Making Fiends on TV. The TV series premiered on October 4, 2008 on Nicktoons Network. ''Squid and Frog'' In 2008, Winfrey started Squid and Frog, short cartoons about a red squid and an orange frog, who sings about various things, such as that you can't learn surgery from television. References External links *Official website * * *''Muffin Films'' *''Big Bunny'' *''Making Fiends'' *''Squid and Frog'' Category:American animators Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American screenwriters Category:American songwriters Category:Living people Category:1974 births